


Replacement

by Theboys



Series: Guilty [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jared, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboys/pseuds/Theboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't want to tell Jensen what to do. What he does want, however, is for Jensen to suffer.<br/>Wherein Jensen gets an all-you-can-see buffet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> This has to stop.

Brock’s way too serene for someone facing the boyfriend of the man he used to let fuck him seven ways from Sunday.

It kills Jared’s sensibilities to see Brock fluttering around Jensen’s office, (technically, he doesn’t work with Jensen any longer, per Jensen’s request) but it’s still irksome just the same.

Brock’s smile is bright and salacious, his ass firmly upturned as he bends over to empty the wastebasket right _in front_ of Jensen.

To his credit, Jensen’s face doesn’t so much as twitch in his direction, but Jared’s about had enough.

He came to visit Jensen, bring him lunch (maybe straddle him at his desk, a boy can dream, can’t he?)

But he digresses. Their relationship is better than ever, probably due to the fact that Jensen just won’t take his shit.

Won’t let him party his life away at all hours of the night.

“Not gonna let you drink yourself into an early grave, Jay.”

Let’s him pretty much do whatever his heart desires, so long as it’s not life-threatening or injurious. Jared’s grateful for the firm hand, gets off on it. Gets off on Jensen telling him what he thinks is good for him, offering him choices about the big decisions, setting rules for the lesser.

He knows Jensen would back the fuck off if he asked, give him time and space, but Jared’s happier than he’s ever been.

He’s accountable and he’s better for it.

Makes him wonder, then, who exactly Jensen is accountable to? He doesn’t want to tell Jen what to do, doesn’t get off on that.

He does want Jensen to suffer though.

Make him realize that he’s irrevocably Jared’s.

-

Jensen comes home late, conference having run over, lab coat hanging listlessly on limp shoulders.

Jared observes all of this from their cracked doorway, and when Jensen shuffles towards their room, he launches himself back onto the bed, curving his body over onto all fours, pressing two fingers back into his willing body. He shivers hotly at the squelch of lube between his fingers, and he’s pretty aware of the picture he makes.

He can hear Jensen’s hand slap against their doorframe, and turns his head wickedly.

“Daddy,” he purrs, just the way Jensen likes it. Jensen looks dazed, partially from work and partially due to the fact that Jared’s bent over like a pornstar, wiggling his long fingers deep in his hole.

“Jay, baby,” Jensen croaks, and Jared turns his face away. He rocks back onto his hand, shuddering when his fingers brush his prostate.

“Unh, want your fucking dick Daddy. Want it so much.”

He can feel the sudden burst of wind as Jensen takes two giant steps forward, big hands reaching out to touch. Jared pushes himself just out of reach, watches Jensen’s hand slap aimlessly on the bedcovers.

“Baby don’t fucking tease me.”

“M’not,” Jared whimpers, three fingers pumping in and out now, his breaths short.

“Want your dick instead of my fingers--but I saw--unh--I know you don’t want me. You got Brock at the office, c’n bend him over just like before--let him have you.”

Jared’s hot all over as he glances at his boyfriend. Jensen’s got one hand wrapped around his dick, and he’s stripping it so frantically it looks painful.

“Mmm, fucking wanted your fat cock but I guess I gotta--settle…” Jared reaches under the closest pillow with his free hand, resting his cheek on the coverlet underneath him for balance.

Dildo’s fucking huge.

Nine and a half inches in length, seven inch girth around. Jared’s never tried it before but he so wants to do so tonight. Watch Jensen get jealous over a hard piece of plastic.

Jensen scrambles on to the bed so quickly his knees smack against the wood.

“Gonna fuck yourself, Jay?” He grits his teeth. “Gonna fucking make me watch you take that giant cock when I can’t even touch?”

Jared doesn't answer verbally, instead, he presses the tip to his rim and slides a quarter of the way in, legs up to his neck.

He moans so loudly it hurts his own damn throat, and Jensen’s eyes are glistening, focused on the point where he and the dildo connect.

“Jesus fucking Christ baby,” he breathes out.

Jared whimpers, high in his throat and throws his long neck back. “Daddy--Jesus Daddy, fucking wish it was you--” he sinks down further in one smooth glide, and it’s halfway in.

Jensen grabs at the bedpost, knuckles turning white.

“Want it ass to mouth--want to ride your big ass dick and then I want you to feed it to me. Make me--fuck--make me choke on it and then put it back in my ass--”

Jensen’s panting, entire body hovering over Jared’s, arms shaking violently.

“What I gotta do baby,” he babbles. “Tell me what the fuck I have to do. I’ll do it right the fuck now.”

Jared shoves in in all the way to the root, just to hear Jensen’s guttural moan as he does so. Jared’s impaled. There’s no better word for it, and his legs feel like jelly. The fall open in a slutty V, enveloping Jensen’s body unintentionally.

Jared’s crying a little with how good it is, and pinches at one of his own nipples, abusing it with his fingertips.

“Don’t you--” his voice breaks, the monster’s pressing against his prostate now--”Don’t you want Brock here, Jen, take it out on--”

Jensen’s snarling now, and his hands close over Jared’s wrists and lock him straight on top of the bed.

“I’ll fire that goddamn slut tomorrow if that’s what you want. That doesn’t mean shit. I was shit when I did that. But Jesus, baby, you can’t make me sit here and watch you take that whole thing, watch you fucking squirm and not let me touch, man, taste a little.”

Jared tugs on the dildo, attempting to expel it.

“Fucking replace this, then.”

Jensen rips the toy out savagely and Jared’s mouth is open in a shocked O.

Jensen slides the warm toy right on inside his mouth, and Jared can taste his own musk, dick jerking from the dirty thrill.

Jen lines up and shoves right in, fucking Jared’s mouth at the same time.

“Keeping your goddamn mouth shut, Jay, want you to choke on this, knew you’d be a slut for it. Gettin’ reamed from both ends.”

One hand digs into Jared’s hip.

Jensen’s hand slackens from the dildo for an instant while he’s adjusting himself, and it’s just enough air for Jared to squeeze out,

“fuck my throat so I can’t breathe. Fucking make me cry.”

Jensen bites down on his lower lip, pupils black as night, obscuring any green, and proceeds to do just that. 


End file.
